The Chronicles of Life!
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome hadn’t meant to cause this kind of problem. She hadn’t intended for Naraku to travel to her time. Now...because of this...she has become the number one suspect for the number one detective. L has a new case,and this one takes priority...over Kira!
1. Accidental Crisis!

**Title – The Chronicles of Life!!!**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/L**

Genre – Romance/Adventure/Mystery

**Summary – Kagome hadn't meant to cause this kind of problem. She hadn't intended for Naraku to travel to her time. Now...because of this...she has become the number one suspect for the number one detective. L has a new case, and this one takes priority...over Kira!**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**-x-x-x-**

**Accidental Crisis!!!**

'_Run...'_

Kagome passed through the forestry as she hurried towards the well that connected this time...to her time...

'_Faster...'_

She sped up as fast as she could without tripping.

'_I need to...go faster!!'_

"**NARAKU!!!"** She cried out as she saw the well just up ahead. She ran forward and threw herself over the lip of the well. The familiar blue glow engulfed her as she floated through time.

'_Damn you Naraku! I'll never forgive you!' _She looked over her shoulder at the yellow bag she carried. Inside were not her school books, weapons or anything she would normally have inside...no, inside was her son...struggling to stay alive; he...was the only one she managed to save. He had been hiding when Naraku attacked and the only reason he was injured as badly as he was...was because of the large explosion in the village caused by Naraku. He had been caught right in the middle of it.

She felt her feet touch the ground and climbed her way out of the well and ran out of the well house.

"MOM!? SOUTA!?" She called as she ran into the shrine. "GRANDPA!!!" She looked at the butchered form of her grandfather lying on the floor before her, she didn't wait to see if he was alive, knowing that no one...could possibly live through...their body being twisted the way it was.

"MOM!" She called out as she ran upstairs and looked through all of the rooms.

'_Where...?'_

"**AHHHHHHHHH!"**

Kagome felt her heart stop at the scream of her mother. She ran downstairs and into the forest. No doubt someone heard that and was on their way or at least calling the cops.

'_A bunch of good that will do.'_

She could see the cowering form of her brother on the forest floor staring up in fear at what she could see was Naraku. A tentacle was in the air but out of view. She ran faster and her eyes widened.

Her mother trembled with the tentacle protruding from her frail form.

"_K....Ka...go...me...g...get...S..S...ou..ta, r...run..."_

Kagome heard her mothers faint plea...but could only stare in horror!

"_Kag...om...e, NOW!!"_

Kagome's eyes widened and she took her brothers arm in her hand and ran. Souta was practically flying through the air as she pulled him. He looked behind to see the spider hanyou chasing them with a cruel smirk.

"M-momma...?" Kagome glanced at her bag to see a small paw sticking out of the opening of her bag.

"It's okay Shippou. I will keep both of you safe. I swear it!" She ran past the shrine and jumped down the steps.

"KAGOME!!!" Souta screamed as he felt win rushing through his hair and saw the ground getting closer. Everyone turned in time to see her feet touch the ground and stared at her in shock only for fear to take precedence as Naraku came running after her. His tentacles killing nameless people she had never met along the way. Screaming...running...crying...this was caused by her...it was...in the end...her fault.

'_DAMN IT!'_

She pushed Souta behind her as she stopped and with a burst of spiritual energy, she blasted him. He cried out in pain before he took off in the opposite direction holding his shoulder where his right arm used to be.

'Hm, I wonder if Sesshoumaru would smile at his new look...or frown at the memories it brought back...'

"No time. EVERYONE! GET YOUR FAMILIES TOGETHER AND FIND A SAFER PLACE AWAY FROM SUNSET SHRINE!!!"

"Was that Kira? Is that the man who has been killing everyone!?" A woman asked in fright.

"Kira?" Kagome glanced at her younger brother who looked shaken up but still, explained.

"Kira is the name of a...something...or someone who has been killing criminals all around the world, one after the other without even lifting a finger. Most of them die of a heart attack but some are saying he can control the way they die as well as the time. I did some research and found out that there were a few other killings by Kira that weren't Criminals. Then, a little while later, after someone name L started on the case, I started doing some digging on him. I traced his name to a Mr. Yagami. He is apparently a genius detective who solves the unsolvable and Mr. Yagami is the one currently assigned to the Kira case."

"Are you crazy! That thing couldn't have been Kira. He is our savior!" Another woman said to the one who asked. Kagome just ignored them as a fight started to brake out.

"First of all, you shouldn't be hacking. Second of all...where do I find this, Mr. Yagami?" Souta looked behind him at the mess the demon had caused and sighed.

"Take me to the nearest library and I'll have everything you need in just three minutes."

Kagome nodded and the two took off in a run.

**-x-x-x-**

Light looked at the TV. It was showing a street that had been destroyed, blood splattered on the pavement and bodies scattered. Many people were alive...but even more were dead. Apparently, according to the cops at least, the attacks started at the Sunset Shrine.

"_Two out of four residence of the Sunset Shrine, otherwise known as the Higurashi Shrine, were found dead. Mrs. Rea Higurashi was found with a hole through her gut in the forest near the shrine and Satoshi Higurashi, Rea Higurashi's father, was found...__**twisted**__. Both showed signs of struggle. There was no sign of a weapon or witness. Even the family cat was dead, found in three different pieces. The eldest child and daughter of Rea Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi, and Rea Higurashi's son, Souta Higurashi, were found missing. If you see them, we request that you call the police and inform them of the whereabouts of the missing duo._

_We have also heard that Chief Yagami and his team are moving the bodies now. Mr. Yagami has already commented on the __**'slaughter' **__and believes that this...is not the work...of Kira...I will continue to gather information on the events that have taken place here at the Sunset Shrine, back to you Aolli._

_Thank you Hanami, we hope to hea—"_

Light turned the TV on mute and tossed the apple in his hand back and forth between his hands.

"They are right. That attack wasn't mine...but...who did something like that. Not even I'd waste my time killing a cat."

"Light..." Ryuk call to his _human_.

"There is no way a normal human could 'twist' a human. Is there?" He asked Ryuk.

"I don't know...the apple..." Ryuk said, he tried to catch the apple before it fell back into Lights hand but failed. Trying to take the apple again only for light to suddenly turn away and speak again.

"Is it possible that Misa and I are not the only holders of a Death Note?"

"Maybe...APPLE!!! GIVE IT TO ME!!" Ryuk did a twist with his back and bent backward with his head between his legs. Light raised a brow as he glanced at him. He tossed the apple to the Shinigami who smiled and caught it with ease, returning back to his normal state as he started hovering again in his laid back state.

"I'll ask my father about the case when he gets home."

"Yeah, sure...AH, DELICIOUS!"

Light shook his head and un-muted the TV.

"—_who just recently was convicted with rape on his four and seven year old daughters. Both of which were found in his basement chained. His wife is still missing." _He had missed her say the name but a picture of him with his name had appeared on the screen.

"Gaku Mitsugawa..." He said aloud as he wrote the name within his death note and turned to watch the news.

"_We can see the cops bringing him out of his house now...wait...what...something is happening, OH MY GOD!!!"_

He smirked as the woman speaking on the TV gasped out in surprise. The man had fallen to his knees and began convulsing right before the large crowd of people before he stopped breathing.

"That should do just fine."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked at the information her brother had pulled up. Her eyes were still red from crying, but she didn't have time to be upset right now.

"Go to the printer Souta. I'll meet you there when I'm done." He nodded and left to collect what ever she was going to print out.

"_L...who are you..."_ She was talking to herself but someone else had managed to overhear. _"I need help...but...are you really the one that can help me..."_

"Are you looking up information on L?"

'_Hmm?' _Kagome frowned, "I'm...curious to what kind of person we are leaving the Kira case up to." She said as she looked the person over. It was a young man, brownish-red hair and beautiful green eyes hidden behind a pair of orange tinted goggles. His eyes wandered to the yellow bag in her lap that just moved. She moved her legs lightly to make it look like that was the cause. His eyes seemed to have gotten distracted as they moved to her legs.

"Perhaps I can help. I am quite the researcher."

"Are you...and what is your name?"

"My name is Matt, and what may I call you?" She glanced at him before turning back to the computer. Rather then looking through everything in public she just printed it all. Going back to the page Souta had brought up for her she printed out the directions to the Yagami household. She closed out of everything and then shut the computer down before standing carefully with her bag.

"You can call me...Miyu..."

"Leaving so soon?" He asked as he followed after her.

"I am."

"Can I at least get your real name?" She paused and turned to face him.

"...goodbye...Matt..." She said before leaving him with a slight frown as he pulled a cigarette out and popped it into his mouth. He lit it only to have a book hit him in the back of the head.

"OW!" He turned to see an elder lady standing there with a scowl on her wrinkled face.

"No smoking in the Library! Take it outside!" He frowned and picked up the still lit cigarette before making his way outside only to see the girl from before walking with a little boy who was holding the yellow bag now and a manila folder in her hands as she looked over what she printed as she walked.

"...Miyu...heh...So not her real name..." He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

**-x-x-x-**

**(9:47 p.m)**

Mr. Yagami had arrived home about an hour ago and was now lying on the couch in his living room.

"Father, what's wrong?"

He glanced to the side to see his son holding a Trigonometry Book and some of those fat free chips.

"That girl and her brother are still missing."

"Is it possible they escaped?" Light asked.

"...yes, also possible that the murderer took them with him or her."

_**-Knock-Knock-Knock-**_

The two looked up at the knock; Light watched his mother move to answer it. He was shocked to see that it was a girl around his age, maybe older.

"It's a little late for visitors, isn't it?" Light asked his father who glanced at his watch and nodded.

"Nine Fifty at night."

"Dear, it's for you. She say's she has some questions about a confidential matter." That seemed to have gotten their attention as both of them moved to the front door.

**-x-x-x-**

"I understand, see you soon." A sun kissed toned hand flipped shut a cell. _'Miyu...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter TCoL! ^_^ ''**

**Envy: She will be updating much more frequently on all of her stories. YAY!**

**Jakotsu: Look forward to more and tell her what you think through your reviews which will only serve to make her update even FASTER!**

**Me: You know...Jakotsu...**

**Jakotsu: Hmn?**

**Me: YOU ARE SO CUUUTE! *-* Kawaii Desu-nai! No, what I was going to say, was that, talking with you makes me want to update The Forgotten Cave.**

**Jakotsu: OOOH! Will you! There aren't enough fics with Me and Kags as a couple.**

**Me: Tell me about it! I would like to read one of the rare pairings that I write for once, without being the one to write them. I mean...Beauty Pop/InuYasha...Petshop Of Horror's/InuYasha...and soon...Akuma De Sourou/InuYasha and Akuma No Eros/InuYasha. I still have to do the Beauty Pop/InuYasha fic for Bishi...you know which one I'm talking about.**

**Jakotsu: ...hmm...OH! I know which one! The Kazuhiko Ochiai/Kagome pairing, right?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Envy: MOVING...ON! Please read and review, show the love people and we will return it! You know...I kind of want to know what happens next in Weakness...Vegeta/Kagome...**

**Me: I suppose I could update...~**


	2. Speak Only to a Letter, L!

**Title – The Chronicles of Life!!!**

**Rated – M**

**Couple –Kagome/L**

**Genre – Romance/Adventure/Mystery**

**Summary – Kagome hadn't meant to cause this kind of problem. She hadn't intended for Naraku to travel to her time. Now...because of this...she has become the number one suspect for the number one detective. L has a new case, and this one takes priority...over Kira!**

Key – Key

_Flashback Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**WARNING: THIS ISN'T BY ANY TIMELINE!**

-x-x-x-

_Speak Only to a Letter, L!!!_

-x-x-x-

Kagome knew she was being followed, she had known that it was Matt from the library too. She smiled and bowed her head respectfully to the woman who asked her and her brother to come in. Shippou was getting his energy back and in truth, he was much better now that his Youki had cleaned up most of the gash and wounds. He was still weak and slept in the warm confines of her yellow bag...but he didn't mind.

"Miss...?" He questioned.

"Please call me Miyu."

"Alright then, Miyu. Please follow me to my study." Kagome nodded and followed him upstairs only to stumble back in shock. Light watched as when Ryuk appeared she seemed to jump back at least five steps.

"Miyu?"

"Sorry, I lost my balance." She glanced back up and continued on once assuring them that she was okay. She watched the two enter the study before bowing her head in inclination towards the Shinigami before making her way into the room.

'_Shinigami...'_

"Mr. Yagami...you are in charge of the...Kira case...right?" He looked up at her and nodded.

"Yes, do you have information on him?" He asked inquiringly.

"Uh..." She glanced to the door then back at him. "No. I don't. I have come here for a different reason. I wish to get in contact with L. It is...about your case earlier today, the one at the Sunset Shrine."

"AH! YOU'RE THE MISSING KIDS!"

She closed her eyes momentarily and shook her head. "A little loud...aren't you?"

"Look, I don't know how to get in contact with L."

'_He's lying...'_

"Alright then. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to speak with me."

"Actually, I'm afraid I can't let you leave. I have orders to take you to HQ for questioning." Kagome turned in time to have her hands pinned behind her back.

She watched as Souta was placed in the same predicament with equally tight handcuffs. She looked at the yellow pack on the couch and the man called in his son.

"Check the contents of the bag." Light nodded and opened it only to stare in shock.

"It's a little boy!" He said.

"...This is attempted murder."He looked to Kagome and sighed, "You are under arrest for suspicion of murdering the Higurashi family. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law." He said as his hand wrapped tightly around her wrists and handcuffs were placed over them.

"SHIPPOU!" Shippou's eyes blinked open a few times and he looked up at the confused man looking into the bag. He was healed up pretty well now, though he was still a little weak...but he would live. He jumped from the bag and the younger man stepped back at the sight of the tail.

"Momma!"

"Shippou! Take my bag and there will be a man outside waiting for me. Go to him. Ask him to take you to L."

"But what about—"

"GO!" A blinding pink light swallowed up the entire room.

Both Yagami males covered their eyes as Shippou did the same and used his nose to find her bag. He followed her scent down the hall and past a woman.

"Oh...who are you?"

"...I...I..." He stepped back in slight fear then turned and ran out the door. Like his mother had said, a man was in a car with a smelly stick in his mouth putting off smoke, something else was in his hands and he seemed to be looking at it with pure concentration.

"Hm?" He looked across the street at the guy who hadn't seemed to notice him yet. He ran around and knocked on the other side. He saw the head move to look through the passenger side window and waved. The man rolled the window down and stuck his head out.

"Yes?" He asked as he glanced down.

"...can you...can you take me to L?"

The man raised a brow and moved closer to Shippou.

"...isn't it past your bed time?"

"...I don't have a bedtime. Momma let's me fall asleep when I'm ready to, but that's because I get tired pretty early. I've been sleeping all day though so I'm—"

"HEY!"

Both the man and Shippou turned to see Kagome and Souta being pulled out of the house and towards the cop car.

"_Momma..."_ Shippou whispered but the man still heard.

"Get in..."

Shippou looked at the door in confusion. Shrugging, he jumped through the window and pulled the bag through.

"Nice get up. Where did you get the bow?" Matt asked in sarcasm.

"My real mother gave it to me. It was the last thing she gave me before she was murdered by the Thunder Brothers." Shippou's words got quiet towards the end and his eyes down casted at the car floorboard. The man stared at the kid, waiting for what obviously wasn't going to happen. He sighed and reached over the little boy before pulling the seatbelt so that he could buckle him up.

"This...is why I won't ever have kids."

"So what's your name kid?"

"Shippou..."

"I'm Matt," He said as he started the car and the Yagami's glanced up and Mr. Yagami pulled out his gun.

"Step out of the car!" He yelled.

The man chuckled,"...Yeah right, like that's gonna happen. Hold on to something kid." Shippou nodded and held the seat. The car suddenly sped forward and Shippou could feel his body molding with the seat as the man switched gears.

"This almost goes as fast as Inuyasha." Matt frowned at that and sped up.

"What is Inuyasha?"

"Oh, he is a demon hanyou. He is part Inu Demon and part human." Matt looked at Shippou and moved the car to dodge other moving vehicles.

"Nice imagination kid."

"Imagin...no...I'm not imagining anything. He has silver hair and golden amber eyes and he wears and red outfit, red Hakama's and white Haori with the red Haori that is made up of hair of the fire rat. The fire rat has the strongest hair, capable of withstanding the strongest and hottest flames, even the black flames from hell." Matt was smiling.

"How do you know the flames of _hell_ are black?" He asked as he slowed down a bit.

"That's easy. Momma went to hell to save Rin when the hell demons came for her soul. She traveled there with Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Right...and who is Rin and Lord Sessh...ah, shit..." He turned the wheel of the car and pulled aside a large eighteen wheeler. "Who is Rin and...uh...whatever that name was."

"Rin is Lord Sesshoumaru's ward and adopted daughter. She was killed twice; the first time she was killed by a bunch of demon wolves. Sesshoumaru brought her back to life with the Tenseiga. Then she was killed again but I'm not sure how. This time, they couldn't revive her with the sword though, so instead, they traveled to the gates of hell where no human or living being had ever been. They came back with Rin. Sesshoumaru, he is the demon Inu Taiyoukai of the Western Lands and Inuyasha's half brother."

"You know, I'll give you credit, you do know how to draw someone into your stories. You have amazing detail and you even thought up great names. Ah, were here." Shippou sighed and rolled his eyes.

'_Humans in this time...are weirder then the ones in my time...'_

"Get out."

"I can't...You trapped me in the chair."

Matt could only stare, waiting for the child to smile and say 'haha, just kidding' that didn't come. "..." Matt pressed a button and watched the boy jump out of the window with the yellow bag in hand. Matt sighed, _'Maybe I need more sleep.' _He thought as they made their way to the building where both could finally see with the lights of the building shinning down on them. It was then that Matt noticed the furry auburn orange tail moving about behind the child. His face fell and his eyes dropped, a deadpanned look settled on his features and his left eye twitched from behind the orange lines of his goggles. _'R-right...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome glared at the camera that watched both her and her brother.

"Kagome..." Souta called out to his sister. "What are we going to do?"

"Just don't talk to them. No matter what they do. They can't hurt you _and if they try..._" He heard the silent threat and understood. The door opened and they glanced up as Mr. Yagami came in.

"Ready to speak?"

She glared coldly at the cop. _"L"_

He frowned and sat down across from the two. "I don't know where he is. Why won't you talk to me? I'm a cop, L is just a detective."

"...L..." She said, her voice becoming more firm.

Mr. Yagami sighed, _'This is going to be a long night...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Matt walked into a room where three others sat around a screen staring in confusion...

"What's on TV?" Matt asked, drawing the attention of the blonde dressed in black leather with a rosary around his neck.

"Some _twilight_ shit."

"It's such a romantic movie though!" A girl with long blonde/brown hair in pigtails and brown hair said.

"Linda...sparkling vampires are not fucking romantic...they're...gay...in fact...no, they aren't even fucking vampires!" The blonde said as he pulled the control from the girls' hand. "Now fairies...that I could believe; fairies sparkle."

"Heh, uh...Mello...we have a guest."

"Hmn?" Mello glanced back over the couch with the other two. The other was a large male he was burly with black hair and squinty eyes. "..." Shippou stood hidden behind Matt's legs, nervously staring at Mello. "He smells like chocolate."

Matt's frowned and looked at the kid. "Hmm?"

Mello glared at Shippou, "Matt, what the hell did you tell him?"

"Nothing, I never mentioned anything about you, chocolate or anything. He talked the whole ride about a story of demons, hell and stuff."

"_It isn't a story..._" He muttered, "And...I don't think you tool me to L..."

"You are a bright one." He said sarcastically.

Shippou frowned and turned to leave and find his mother when Matt took hold of him.

"Look runt. I'm keeping you here until I see _Miyu_...again."

"...who?"

"Your mom." Matt smiled, he had the girl, he knew he would be finding out her name soon.

"Momma's name isn't Miyu..."

"Oh? I must have missed heard," He glanced at Mello who raised a brow. "What is your moms' name?"

"...Kagome..."

"Kagome...well, I will keep you here until I see Kagome again. She knows something about L, so I might as well."

Shippou frowned and tried to remove himself from the hands that held his clothes. The struggle was short lived. He had exerted himself too much, that now his sore body could just barely move. _'Suddenly...I can't...budge..._' Shippou broke into a fit of tremors, a cold sweat forming on his forehead as his body suddenly went limp. "Ah, hell..." He sighed.

Matt took the boy to the couch and placed him on Linda's lap. "What's wrong with him?"

"...Matt, did you even notice his top is stained with blood?"

"Huh?" Matt leaned forward with a frown. "I thought it was just a red top."

"No, this is dried blood." She pulled the boys shirt off and Mello was the first to react.

"Burn marks..."

"Poor Baby," Linda stood up and left with Shippou in her arms, heading upstairs to clean the boy up as much as she could before putting him in a warm bed.

"Damn,"

"..." Mello glared at nothing in particular, "Matt, tell me about this, Kagome."

Matt acknowledged his best friend as he sat down and pulled out his game. "As much as I can..."

**-x-x-x-**

"DAMN IT~!"

_**-BAM-**_

Chief Yagami slammed his fists down onto the desk as he stared at the two sitting in the room behind the two-way mirror.

"Chief?"

"What is it Matsuda?"

"...Ryuzaki wants a word with you."

Soichiro sighed in irritation before he made his way to a nearby laptop with an Old English font **L** in black on an all white screen. "What is it?"

"_You are in a bad mood."_ Came the modified voice of the young detective.

"You're very insightful Ryuzaki, what was it you needed?"

"_...let me speak with the girl..."_

"You are the one who said not to let anyone know we knew you."

"_Yes, but she obviously has something important to say."_

"Fine, should I bring the laptop to the room and just leave?"

"_That will do fine."_

"..." Soichiro stood up and took the laptop in hand to the interrogation room. He placed it down on a small table then left.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared at the laptop in confusion with curiosity laced in her eyes.

Souta lit up a bit and nudged her. "That's L's sign!"

"...right."

"_Miss. Higurashi, I understand you wanted a word with me."_

"You are correct." This was all she said.

"...sis?" Souta asked, wanting to know if she would continue, or if she even could.

"_What did you wish to say?"_

"...I want to meet with you, in person..."

"_...I can't do that."_

"Look! I can't say it here! I don't care how I meet you; in handcuffs, or...UHG, I don't care! This..._this_..." Her voice became light, distant...scared..."L...try to understand...I know something that can't be comprehended by...normal people. You need a thorough understanding of the situation, and for that, I need to meet with you...face to face."

"_If you have nothing to tell me―"_

Kagome couldn't listen to him brush her off this way; interrupting him, her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes.

"IF YOU CAN'T GET UP THE NERVE TO MEET ME IN PERSON...not hundreds...not thousands...everyone...will die. This is bigger than some wanna be god trying to take over the world by inflicting fear in the hearts of the citizens and blinding them with a false utopia and false power that belongs solely to the gods and servants of the gods. This is bigger than Kira. No baby with a god complex can kill the entire human race." She lifted her head and stared into the laptop, her eyes burning with unfathomable determination._ "I know someone that can!"_ Her words were quiet, but firm.

"_..."_ He remained silent for a little more than a few seconds; she had no doubt he was trying to decide if she was voicing the truth...or a very dramatic story. She sincerely hoped he decided on the former. _"...Higurashi...I don't normally do this, and I will have to ask that you keep this strictly confidential."_

"If it is concerning me seeing you...I would have to ask you to promise the same courtesy to me. I have many things to tell you L, many things you will no doubt find unbelievable, but from what I've read about the Kira case online...you've had your share of the unbelievable yourself recently. This shouldn't be..._too_...hard to believe."

"Hey sis, if he doesn't...he will when another massacre happens."

"Well...yes...but I would prefer we kept the blood shed to a minimum...if possible."

"_I will meet with you...my associate will pick you and your brother up tomorrow."_

"...That will take to long..."

"_If something happens, I will send for you."_

"..." Kagome nodded but she said nothing, watching the door open and Chief Yagami come in and take the laptop before leaving and locking the door behind him once more.

"...sis?"

"Naraku will try and find me...he will kill...anyone..._anything_...with my scent on it."

"But...you live here...doesn't your scent linger..._everywhere_?"

"Faintly, but yes. That's why I'm afraid." She sighed and leaned back against the wall; Souta sat next to her and laid his head in her lap. _'If L was being serious...he will no doubt send for us sooner than he had intended.'_ Kagome felt the soft breathing of her now sleeping brother. _'That brings me to one more problem...Shippou...I figured by now that 'Matt' hadn't taken him to L...I wasn't even completely sure he knew L...but he was the only one I could trust with Shippou...despite...not knowing him. Wow...I'm too trusting; I hope he's okay...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoy! I'm posting...AND updating, 'Starting Over' from my other account Devil-Babe-911. Keep an eye open! ^_^''**


End file.
